


Walking the dark road

by chichoz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark!Trio, Gen, Gryffindor Harry Potter, OOC, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: got this idea from tumblr.. a Dark!Harry fic where Ron and Hermione are not cast aside but become dark as well (I have no idea where this story is going so rating and warnings may change)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the post that gave me he idea: http://midnightfuckingmayor.tumblr.com/post/141632484566/im-a-total-sucker-for-fics-where-harry-is-dark
> 
> I have never written for the HP fandom before because as much as I adore it I didn't feel (and still don't tbh) like I could do them justice.  
> But hey if they go dark they're already ooc right? so I can try that.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes with my english, it is not my first language and I have no beta reader.

### 

Prologue

Harry is five when the Dursleys start starving him as punishment, even for things he hasn't done. He steels his nerve and learns quickly that it matters little what you do as long as you don't get caught for anything.  
He also learns to be brave, because bullying someone who doesn't cry or runs is no fun, he hears Pierce tell Dudley, so he stops running and faces them instead. Sure it earns him a few beatings the first few times he doesn't run anymore, blood matters little and Dudley and his gang quickly give up on Harry hunting when they can not hunt him anymore.

Ron was five or six when one of his brother taught him to play chess, he isn't even sure who anymore but if he has to guess, he'd say Charlie.  
He was used to being the youngest, it wasn't that bad, he was the baby so Molly had a ot of attention for him... Until Ginny came, he was no longer the baby of the group, so Molly paid him less attention, all caught up with her baby girl, and he could just feel himself fade away, like he meant nothing anymore, just one of seven children, just one of six brothers. He decided than and there that that will change no matter what!

Hermoine learned to read at three, read actual books meant for adults at six or seven. But her parents would often lock them away, tell her to play outside instead and make friends. Not that she didn't want it but the other kids were either dumb or mean so.. So she learned to be sneaky and learned to pick locks without getting caught. She wanted to know and a lock wasn't going to stop her.  
When at nine her parents hid her favourite book in an attempted to get her to go to a classmates birthday, one of the bullies, she complied, all the while wishing she had her book back instead, so when she arrived and open her bag to give the present and found the book at the bottom of her bag, she started connection the dots, always finding exactly what she was looking for, locks that opened a little too easily.. Maybe magic wasn't merely a fairytale.


	2. Meeting friends

Harry was standing on King's Cross looking a little lost.. His ticket said platform 9 3/4 but there was no such platform.. just when he had gathered his nerve to ask the conductor on platform ten, despite the feeling he'd be laughed at, he overheard a woman talking about the platform. So he chooses to approach her rather than the probably unhelpful conductor.

Ron was a bit confused, why was his mum being so loud? He had five older brothers who had all gone to Hogwarts before. Actually now he thought about it, they never took the muggle entrance, they usually flooed in. So what was she playing at, what was the plan?  
'Excuse me, ma'm?', came from a black haired boy about his age, 'Do you know how to get to platform 9 3/4?' Ah, so that was what she's been planning, but what was so important about this boy, to risk being found out by the muggles talking so loudly. Mum never did that, in fact she often told dad off for it. Maybe I'll look for the guy on the train and see what's so bloody important about him.

Hermoine had been pretty ecstatic about getting her letter, not that she hadn't figured the magic part yet, but there was awfully little reliable information to be found about it. In fact she hadn't even been sure there was such a thing as a school for magic. So she'd been over the moon when she got her letter and professor Mcgonagall appeared on her doorstep. She didn't like the woman very much though, while she'd been very nice if not strict at the beginning, she quickly got annoyed with all Hermoine's questions. Really what kind of teacher is that? At least she had explained how to get to the platform, it would have looked quite silly if she'd asked the conductor after all, he was a muggle. But so were her parents, which means that they couldn't pass the barrier and she had to say goodbye before entering to platform 9 3/4. Rather than to dally on the platform she decided to enter the train early so she'd get a empty compartment. Sitting in the corner facing the window she pulled out one of her books. This way she could observe the people on the platform and read her book.  
Harry basically dove into the first almost empty compartment he could find. The only other person was a bushy haired girl with her nose in a book. 'Mind if I sit here?' he asked the girl. Looking up from her book the girl answered 'Yes of course, first year too?' 'Ah yes' Harry replied sitting down opposite of the girl, looking out of the window, staring at the people on the platform.  
To be honest, Harry was less than impressed with the wizarding world right now, okay that was not entirely true, he was still a bit impressed with the whole idea of magic. But if what Hagrid said was true, they'd known about him all along and done nothing to help him. The door sliding open startled him out of his thoughts. 'Sorry, but is this compartment free?', a red-headed boy asked, probably one of the group that had helped him pas the barrier, 'Everywhere else is full you see..' 'Yeah, sure.' Harry shrugged, figuring that if they'd helped him they couldn't be too bad. 'I'm Ronald Weasley, but please call me Ron' the boy said sticking out his hand to shake hands first with Harry and then with the girl in the corner, 'And you are?'

'Hermoine Granger, pleasure , I'm sure.' Hermoine answered barely even looking up from her book. 'I'm Harry,' Came from the bespectacled boy, 'Harry Potter.' 'Bloody Hell! You're a hero!' Now she put her book down, to take a good look at Harry. 'You're the Harry Potter? you're a lot smaller than I had expected.' Harry grimaced, 'Yeah tends to happen being locked up and starved..' he muttered. 'I'm sorry? Did you just say what I thought you did?' Hermoine asked outraged. She couldn't stand it when people treated kids wrong, and if what she read was true, this boy was an orphan and like the other boy had said a hero. Well it wouldn't happen on her watch, he was her new pet project. Had to keep things interesting somehow right?

'Wait, what did he say?' Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermoine, he hadn't been standing close enough to hear. If this was really Harry Potter, and it sure looked like it, his scar was visible beneath his bangs, then how many could say they were friends with a celebrity and a hero? But his attitude right now didn't seem like that of a hero, rather a bullied loner, unsure of himself. Well he'd change that, after all that's what friends were for, right?  
Harry flinched a little at the steely tone Hermoine used. But why? He was used to worse from the Dursleys, what could another kid possible do, that he hadn't survived already. Steeling his nerves he repeated it louder this time, she'd seemed to be on his side anyway, maybe he could use this to make friends? 'I said, Yeah tends to happen, being locked up and starved. I didn't get along with my relatives, because of my magic.' Now let's see what kind of reactions he got, if they were worth showing his vulnerability to.

Ron's first reaction was incredibility 'Why what's wrong with magic?' he asked looking a bit confused. 'It was freaky and wrong and not for normal people according to my uncle' Harry replied guarded. The it clicked, his relatives were muggle! 'Ugh sounds, like your relatives were the worst kind of muggles, you didn't deserve that, mate.' That was terrible really, who treated a kid like that? Sure he had felt invisible and unimportant before but at least he was loved. But he'd seen Harry's reaction to Hermoine's outburst and decided that wasn't the right way to go, he wanted to make friends, not scare him away.  
'That's terrible, do you have to go back there?' came Hermoine's question, sure she only just met the guy, but he was hers already, and she took care of her things. Sharing a look with the redhead next to her she decided she'd do just that even if it mean sharing Harry. She'd never been very good at sharing, but she was very willing to learn, more so if it meant she could make her first actual friends.

'Yeah, but only during summer,' Harry replied more at ease, he'd gotten the reaction he'd hoped for. 'Hey what house do you guys think you'll be in?' Time to change the subject before they got to involved. 'I'm not sure really, I think maybe Hufflepuff because I can work hard?' Harry already decided that if Gryffindor was supposed to be so great he wasn't quite sure he'd want to go there, it'd only mean more fame. 

'Well my family has been in Gryffindor for generations, but maybe I'll break the mould this year. Mum will kill me if I go into Slytherin, but it just might be worth it if it means people will see me instead of my brothers.' Ron mussed, shrugging. 'But hey, let's stay friends regardless of what house we get sorted in, okay?'

'Uhmm.. Well Ravenclaw would be the obvious choice for me, I guess.' Hermoine said, gesturing to the book in her lap, "But I think Hufflepuff or Slytherin could be possible as well? We'll see.' Ah, so they were friends already? Well that had gone easier than expected. 'Sure, house rivalries seem to be more of a hinder than a blessing from what I've read anyway.' 'Yes please, I'd enjoy you two being my friends' was Harry's answer. 

Before they could start another conversation they were interrupted by the trolley lady opening the door, 'Do you sweethearts want anything of the trolley?' Ron looked mournfully at his sandwich, 'No thank you, mum made me sandwiches'. That was another thing he was gonna have to change, he'd like to have at least some spending money. Harry, who had apparently seen his longing look to the trolley took out a coin pouch, 'Three of everything please, ma'm.' Sure dearie, here you go.' 

The trolley was barely gone or a blond boy opened their door 'Hmm, red hair and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley.' he sneered. Ron bolstered by his new friends and the sweets answered back instead of getting angry, 'Pale complexion and stating the obvious? you must be a Malfoy, arrogant bastards.' he sniffed. Harry and Hermoine couldn't help but chuckle at that. Narrowing his eyes, the blond boy looked around the compartment, eyes landing on Harry's scar. 'You must be Potter, well Potter, you'll soon come to find that some wizarding families are better than others -' 'Well if you're any indication, then yours is terrible' Harry interrupted. Had he met this boy before his new friends, he might have been intrigued, but right now he was just annoying. The boy huffed in anger, slammed the door closed again and stalked of. 'Who was that anyway?' Hermoine asked looking at Ron. 'Draco Malfoy, there is an ongoing blood feud between his family and mine. The Malfoys are rich but everyone knows they were death eaters.' Ron grimaced.  
'I think we should change, we're nearly there' Hermoine said, tugging her trunk down and started changing. 'Wait, are you gonna change here? you're a bloody girl!' came Ron's panicked shout. 'So? It's not like I'm naked, now am I?' asked Hermoine, who was already almost finished changing, besides do you know how to knot a tie?' Ron grumbled a little but gave up, Hermoine did have a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it will start out pretty innocent, but they'll go dark along the way.  
> please let me know what you think of it so far, as I personally don't like my own writing style (hence never writing fanfiction) and the fact it isn't my native tongue is not helping. 
> 
> about Hermoine's attitude at the end, I've been told they are a lot more prudish in Britain than they are here, and I never understood why they didn't just change together.. I grew up a scout and until at 11 we got split in groups of boys and girl scouts, we always changed together and by that point I'd joint a marching band which also meant changing in a small room with a lot of people and no one caring about it. so the idea that you go change somewhere else if you're not going to be naked is very strange to me, an I thought it made a nice change from cannon Hermoine, who is way to much of a prude and stick up to go dark anytime soon.


End file.
